Our institution (Los Angeles County/University of Southern California Medical Center) is a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. The overall goals of the Group and the study protocols are described in the Group Chairman's grant application. The Section of Gynecologic Oncology, Department of Ob/Gyn, University of Southern California has staff both at Women's Hospital, 1240 N. Mission Road, Los Angeles, California and at California Hospital, Southern California Cancer Institute, 1414 S. Hope Street, Los Angeles, California. Our institution will register all new gynecologic cancer patients entering our hospitals with the Group Chairman Operations Office and we will participate in accordance with the study protocols.